Harry Potter and the Second Beginning
by LoVinSoMe1SpeCiaL
Summary: Harry's 6th year, OoTP spoilers. Nothing too unrealistic. Voldemort stuff in this too.rn One night on his birthday, Harry wishes for Sirius to be back. Wish granted. Sirius brings along some other people and chaos will arise. This story is full of act
1. Prologue

Harry Potter couldn't sleep at all. He didn't want to have any nightmares of his dead godfather. He ran his hand through his messy hair. He got up and walked to his window and opened it.

"I need you back here, Sirius…" Harry whispered.

He looked at the pitch-black sky and saw the half moon and many twinkling stars. Harry saw Sirius, the Dog Star, shining far brighter than all the other stars. Harry jumped, startled, when the clock beeped 12:00. It was midnight, and Harry's 16th birthday. He was now 16 years old. Sweet Sixteen. Knowing nothing would happen, Harry looked up at the Dog Star, and made a wish on his birthday.

"Sixteen years worth of wishes, Harry," he whispered to himself, "I wish Sirius would come back…" even though nothing would happen, he couldn't help but feel a miniscule bit of hope in his chest.

Harry stared at Sirius (the star) for a long time, just thinking to himself. Many what-ifs were in his thoughts. If he had listened to Hermione, nothing bad would've happened. Sirius would've been alive still. If he had practiced his Occlumency, Sirius wouldn't have died. If he had thought for a minute about the craziness of that vision, Sirius would still be here. If-

"Harry?"

Harry was shaken from his thoughts and jumped up in surprise. She quickly turned around, wand ready in his hand, and spells ready on the tip of his tongue.

Harry's mouth opened and his eyes grew wide in its sockets. His wand fell from his hand and fell to the carpeted floor soundlessly. Standing just three feet away from him was Sirius Black, his dead godfather.

Harry continued to stare at Sirius.

"Well, are you going to just stand there, or give me a hug, kid?" Sirius said amusedly.

Harry shook his head. "Oh, no. Holy shit…. Sirius is all I think about and now I'm seeing him….I think I'm going psycho. They should put me in an asylum and strap me up into a straightjacket!" he muttered loudly, still shaking his head.

Sirius burst out in quiet laughter. "You know Harry, now that I think of it, they really should." He burst out into laughter again, and this time, Harry heard the familiar bark like laughter.

"S-sirius…?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yep, the one and only!" Sirius said grinning.

"It _is_ you!" Harry exclaimed. He ran to Sirius and embraced him tightly. "It is you…" he murmured.

Sirius pulled out of the hug and Harry took a good look at him. He was much cleaner, and he was well shaved and smelled much better. His clothes weren't as worn out and he looked healthy. He also looked younger, about 25 years old. The biggest difference was Sirius' eyes. His eyes weren't filled with the deep, dark, haunted look anymore. They were bright blue and sparkling brilliantly. His eyes looked happy.

"Sirius…. What happened?" Harry asked curiously.

Sirius smiled widely. "Harry, I came back because you wished for me too. I came back from the veil. And…And I brought some people with me."

Harry looked questioningly at Sirius. Sirius stepped aside and two figures came forward towards the moonlight.

"Harry, I want you to meet your parents." Sirius' voice said from aside Harry's eyesight.

Harry's head was spinning. How could his parents be alive? They're dead! But then again, Sirius was dead and he came back to life.

"M-Mum? D-Dad?" Harry whispered.

They both smiled and nodded.

"That's it. I'm definitely psycho." Harry said quietly and dropped down to the floor, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Parents

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the familiar Harry Potter characters. There might be some new characters later on in the story.

DON'T FORGET TO R&R!!! (read and review)

-------------------------------------------------

When Harry awoke, it was really bright outside. He squinted in the blinding light, and everything in sight was blurry. He began to panic. What was wrong? Oh. He didn't have his glasses on. Quickly, he put them on, and looked around. He was in his room, in his bed. The fast beating in his heart slowed down a little. Maybe it was just a dream. His heart sagged. He wished it was real. Stretching, Harry got out of bed and pulled on some old clothes of Dudley's. He went to Hedwig's cage and said a morning welcome. Harry heard some racket downstairs.

"What's happening now?" Harry muttered to himself. He slowly opened the door and walked down the stairs, dreading what was to come. Maybe Uncle Vernon was in a bad mood today. Maybe his Aunt Petunia would make him weed the garden. Maybe Dudley grew back his courage and needed him as a punching bag again. He sighed, shaking his head.

Nevertheless, he was curious of what was happening downstairs in the kitchen. He looked at his watch on the way down. It read 8:34 AM. Harry opened the door to the kitchen and when he saw the room, stopped dead in his tracks, like a deer in headlights.

What he saw looked catastrophic and unbelievable. He saw Dudley clutching onto his fat rear, attempting to hide behind his mum, which was physically impossible for him because he was nearly three times the size of Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon was very purple in the face that would match the color of a purple squash. He was standing beside his wife and son and had an outraged look on his face. Harry followed Uncle Vernon's eyes, and saw Sirius and a man eating what looked like to be ham, eggs, and sausages with pumpkin juice. A woman was standing beside them, looking mildly angry.

"What the hell is going on?!" Harry demanded evenly.

Everyone jumped and looked at Harry, surprised.

"Harry! Language!" the woman said, visibly shocked.

Harry, having enough pain and annoyance, shot back, "You're not my mother."

"Oh, yes I am, young man!" the woman said back.

"My mother's dead." Harry said coldly.

"Harry!"

Harry turned to look at Sirius Black.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" Harry said glaring at Sirius.

Sirius looked shocked at Harry's behavior.

"What's gotten into you, Kid? These are your parents and I"m your Godfather! Don't you remember from last night?" Sirius asked.

Harry stared hard at the man and the man did the same.

"Are you for real?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Harry. I'm real." Sirius said. "So are your parents." Sirius gestured at the man and the woman. The man had been staring at Harry for a while now.

"Well, you can give me a hug, you know, to make sure I'm real." Sirius said smiling.

Harry didn't hesitate to run towards Sirius and hug him tightly. "I missed you...."

"I missed you too, Kid." Sirius said back.

"I demand for you to leave at once. I don't care, take that boy with you, just leave now. This is private property, and you are breaking and entering!" Uncle Vernon said with as much bravery he could muster.

Slowly, Sirius broke the hug, eyes narrowed, and opened his mouth to speak, but the other man beat him to it.

"First of all, Dursley, that boy you're calling is my son, and he has a name. It's Harry. Also, we're relatives now and so this isn't really breaking and entering." the man said angrily, standing up abruptly.

"James.....Calm down." the woman said softly, taking a hand and lightly rubbing his shoulder.

Once the man, James, looked at his wife, his eyes softened immediately.

"I'm sorry, Love.." James said. He took her hand and lightly kissed it, then held her hand in his.

There was a shift and uncomfortable sound. It was Aunt Petunia.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Well, Harry, I think you should meet your parents now. Let's go into the lounge."

Uncle Vernon was about to protest, but a look from Sirius silenced him again. Harry followed Sirius closely because he still didn't know whether or not to believe if this was true. Harry sat down on the couch. He looked at both of them closely.

The woman had vibrant, flowy, wavy, brilliant red auburn hair. It tumbled down her back. She had porcelain skin and rosy cheeks. She was a bit pale and just about an inch taller than Harry. What struck Harry was that she had the same emerald green almond shaped eyes as him. She looked as if she was in her late 30's or early 40's.

The man looked exactly like Harry, no exaggeration. The man was around 6 inches taller than Harry (Harry was about 5'6). The man had a slightly narrower nose and was more filled. Harry was underweight a bit. The man had a slightly muscular build and had glasses, almost like Harry's except they looked much better. He looked like he was in his late 30's or early 40's, like the woman.

"Harry?"

Harry jumped, startled. He looked around, wondering whose voice it was. It was female.

"Er.." Harry said nervously. "Hello."

"Harry," the woman said softly, "You don't have to be nervous around us...We're your parents after all."

Harry looked down, thinking whether or not to believe them all. They could be Death Eaters in disguise. But then again, they would've taken him to Voldemort by now. They could all be pretending. But they looked so real, too. After a lot of confused thoughts, he decided to go with it.

"Well, I'm Harry..of course." Harry said looking up at them.

The man laughed quietly. "I'm James Henry Potter, your father." he said in an amused voice.

"I'm Lily Marie Evans, now Potter, your mother." the woman said smiling.

"Are you really my parents...?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, Harry, we're your parents, back from the dead." James said grinning. Harry felt light headed.

"Why don't you give us a hug?" Lily said hopefully. Harry didn't hesitate.

He went over to his parents and embraced them. It felt like nothing he felt before. It was just perfect. He felt full and the hole in his heart felt filled up. They broke the hug slowly.

"So. Let's talk." Sirius said cheerfully.

"You go to Hogwarts, right, Harry?" James asked. Harry nodded in reply.

"What are you learning there? Is Dumbledore still alive and the headmaster?" James asked.

Harry smiled at his dad's eagerness. "Dumbledore's still alive and headmaster. All the stuff I'm learning, is boring really. The Defense Against the Dark Arts job is cursed or something. All the professors last only a year. And Snape- he's horrible-"

"Snape?! As in Severus Snivelly Snape??!" James exclaimed.

Harry winced at the nickname and nodded. "He's the Potions professor."

"Must be hell." James commented. Harry nodded.

"James! Language!" Lily said swatting him on his arm.

"Sorry Lillikins." James said grinning.

"Stop that! You know how much I hate that name!" Lily said grumpily.

"What stuff are you interested in, Harry?" James asked eagerly, promptly ignoring Lily's scolds.

"Er- Quidditch." Harry answered.

James looked excited. "Are you on your house team? By the way, what is your house team? What position do you play? Do you have your own broom?"

"Erm-" Harry said, overwhelmed by all the questions, "I'm in Gryffindor-" James cheered. " and I'm on the house team. I'm Seeker. I have the Firebolt, the one Sirius gave me a little while ago."

"That's bloody brilliant! I was Chaser for my team." James said. "Are you good?"

"Good?!" Sirius butted in and exclaimed, "that boy's brilliant! Maybe even better than you, Prongs. He got the position when he was in his first year!"

"Are you serious?!" James asked.

"Yep, both. He's a professional. You should see him with a broom!" Sirius said grinning.

"He must be really good for you to compliment him like that... Where's Wormtail and Moony?" James asked.

Harry shifted a little angrily. As did Sirius.

"What? What's wrong? Are they in trouble?" Lily asked.

"Moony's fine...Don't panic Lily...But- there's something you have to know...Well-" Sirius said, shifting uncomfortably. He glanced at Harry.

"Wormtail's the traitor. He sold you out to Tom and got you two killed." Harry said shortly. It looked like he was trying very hard to contain his anger.

"What?" Lily gasped.

James was silent. He had a blank and sorry look on his face. "It was him?" he asked quietly. He shook his head. "I thought we could trust him. I trusted him with my life. I really did. And it got my wife and I killed. It was all my fault. I'm the one who thought up of it. I can't believe he did that." at this point his eyes started to water. He looked up at Sirius frantically and cried, "He was a Marauder! A brother!"

"James..." Sirius said quietly. He didn't know what to say. So he just did what everyone else did these days. He gave James a brotherly hug while Lily rubbed James' back. "It's not your fault, James. It's all Peter. He chose to be on the wrong side. You didn't get Lily and yourself killed. Peter did. It's all his fault and blame it on him." Sirius said quietly. He broke the hug slowly.

"No," Harry said suddenly, "It was all Voldemort." He had said that with as much hatred as a sane person could have, that Lily winced.

Then, Uncle Vernon came with newly found courage. "I demand you to leave at once! I will not take this pathetic magical nonsense in my house. Leave now! Take that rotten boy with you and never come back again! You will-" BAM.

Where Uncle Vernon was just a second ago, stood a big fat donkey.

Sirius looked apologetic and bit his lip."Sorry...he was pissing me off. Asshole."

_**That's it for now. OMG....that was such a bad chapter. I'm seriously not in the mood for writing today... Sorry for the crappy chapter. I'll try to make the next one better. It might take a while because I have school and all that, and I'm too lazy sometimes to write whole chapters. It takes more than a day to finish one chapter. Well, don't forget to READ AND REVIEW!!!! Thanx, and please sign it with your pen name or email address. If you don't have any, then just a review would be nice. If you sign with your pen name, I'll most definitely go by your stories and stuff and if you have stories I'll try to review! Thanx! AnGiE**_


	3. Chapter 2: Information and Portkeys

"Well, then. What shall-" Sirius started cheerfully, but got interrupted by Lily.

"Change him back, now, Sirius!" Lily screeched.

"But Lillikins! I thought you didn't like him!!!" Sirius whined loudly.

"Sirius..." Lily said in a warning tone.

"Fine." Sirius huffed. He took out his wand again. James snorted at his immaturity.

"What are you laughing about? You just the same as him!" Lily said shrilly. She sighed, apparently very frustrated. "You know what? I'm going to have a talk with Petunia. You two better behave. Harry," she added, "please watch them for me. It seems like you're the only other responsible one here." She looked at Sirius and James, who were 'accidentally' adding purple polka dots on the donkey, and rolled her eyes at them. Then she walked out of the lounge and went into the kitchen.

"Well, then, I think you should put him back to normal. Just be careful, he'll probably be very mad and very crazy." Harry said to Sirius and James.

"Tell me, Padfoot, is Harry another Lily? Was he all PMSing during the exams in his first year like our Lils?" James asked grinning.

"Erm..." Sirius said slowly. He didn't see Harry during Harry's first year. He was in prison. But James didn't know that. He didn't know the whole story. "I think we should sit down and talk."

James looked questioningly at Harry. Harry just shook his head and sat down on the couch, looking down.

"Just sit down. We'll explain everything." Sirius ordered James.

"Speak for yourself.." Harry muttered at Sirius. He sat down anyways. James looked at Harry and sat across both of them and looked at them expectantly.

Sirius cleared his throat uncomfortably and said, "Harry?"

"What?" Harry exclaimed, fuming. "You're the one who wanted to talk about this. Go ahead, talk!"

Both of them looked surprised at Harry's behavior. "Sorry." Harry muttered, looking down.

"Yes, well, I'll start." Sirius said loudly, brushing away Harry's apology.

"When you and Lily died, Harry obviously lived. And you know Peter sold you out to Voldemort. Me, being the stupid imbecile that I was, went after him. I caught him in a neighborhood near yours. There were a lot of Muggles there, but I didn't care. I wanted vengeance for your and Lily's death. So I took my wand out and cursed him. But little Peter had a plan in mind. He had his wand behind his back and blew up the whole damn street, killing 13 Muggles. He cut off his finger and transformed into a rat and skittered down the sewers with all the other rats in there." Sirius smiled bitterly. "Everyone thought I killed them. They thought I sold you two to Voldemort. They thought I killed Peter. They thought I was guilty." He then let out a hollow laugh. "I was sent to Azkaban after they caught me. I escaped twelve fucking years later. What a story, eh?"

James was frozen. He didn't blink for the longest time. His eyes started to water. Harry and Sirius didn't know if it was from not blinking or sorrow. James started to shake violently.

"Prongs...Prongs! Are you okay?" Sirius asked, greatly concerned.

"Tell me, Sirius. Tell me that's just a nightmare that you had. Just a fucking nightmare.." James whispered.

"I-I can't. I wish I could, I really do. But that's the truth." Sirius said sadly.

"So you just got sent to Azkaban? What about your trial? What did you say there? Wasn't Dumbledore there to help you?" James asked tonelessly. He was trying very hard not to have a serious breakdown.

Sirius looked down. He looked back up at James, this time, with blazing fire in his eyes. "I didn't get a trial, James..." he said softly.

"What the fucking hell did you just say." James said slowly, after a long moment.

"You heard me, Prongs. I didn't get a damn trial. They just sent me straight to an Azkaban cell." Sirius said. He shivered at the horrid memory.

James shot straight up. "Get up." he demanded evenly.

"What the-?" Harry muttered at his dad.

"Get up. We're going to the Ministry of Magic and getting this straightened out. If Sirius isn't announced innocent today, there'll be hell to pay." James said. He rushed out of the lounge and went to inform Lily.

Sirius and Harry just stared at each other. "Aren't we supposed to plan this? I mean, doesn't the whole magical world think Mum and Dad are dead?" Harry asked.

Sirius shrugged. "You're not much better with planning, either. I guess it runs in the Potter family."

Harry sighed, shaking his head, and collapsed on the couch, exhausted. Not physically, but his brain had taken in a lot of things that morning.

"Are you sure you want to come? You look like you need some sleep and food." Sirius commented.

Harry shook his head. "I'm coming." he said defiantly.

"You've got the old Potter stubbornness, too." Sirius muttered.

Just then, Lily rushed into the lounge, followed by James.

Lily flew onto Sirius, sobbing. "Oh, Sirius! I didn't know! I'm so sorry..." she sobbed into his shoulder. Sirius patted Lily on the head lightly. "It's okay, Lils, it wasn't your fault or anything." Lily paused and stopped. She stepped out of Sirius' embrace, and slapped his arm.

"Don't ever do anything that idiotic again, do you hear me?!" Lily exclaimed angrily, scolding him.

"Ow, Lils, that hurt! Is that what I get for spending twelve years of my life in Azkaban?" Sirius joked.

"Don't you joke about that! Come on, we're going to the Ministry!" Lily said.

"Erm- you two are supposed to be dead, and don't you think people will panic?" Harry said.

"We can apparate into one of the Ministry's broom closets." James said. He looked at Harry. "Can you apparate yet?" he asked. Harry shook his head.

"Alright. We need to get you an apparating license soon. You're sixteen, so you're almost old enough. Just a year. We can go by Portkey then." James said.

"James, you need an authorized Portkey!" Lily said.

"Ehh, to hell with that." James said waving it off. She was about to protest, when Sirius spoke.

"Uh, not to interrupt, but- Moony!" Sirius said.

James' and Lily's eyes widened. "Oh _no! _How could we ever forget!" Lily cried, ashamed.

"Change of plans. See Moony first, then with him, to the Ministry. We'll take a Portkey there." James said immediately.

Sirius found an old pen underneath the couch and took out his wand. "_Portus_." he tapped the pen and a small pinkish glow erupted from his wand to the pen.

"How'd you get that wand?" James asked curiously.

Sirius shrugged casually. "Nicked it." Lily opened her mouth. "And will return it when I get my wand back." Lily closed her mouth and gave a quiet 'hmph'.

"Alright, in 5..4..3..2.." Sirius counted down.

Right before they left, Lily changed Uncle Vernon back to regular shape, but didn't have time to erase the purple spots that were scattered on his body and face.

Harry felt the familiar pull on his naval. A second later, he fell to the ground, and the wind was knocked out of him. "Oomph!" he gasped.

A strong hand pulled him up with ease.

"Thanks...Dad." Harry said hesitantly. James smiled slightly. "No problem, Son." both of them smiled and James ruffled Harry's hair a bit.

"Aww, this is such a Kodak moment!" Sirius mock squealed happily.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Isn't that a Muggle thing?"

"Lily told me back in school." Sirius immediately said, as if accusing her of a crime. "And did you know that when you raise your eyebrows, you look exactly like Jamesie Poo?"

Harry grinned to himself. He liked having Sirius all care free and happy now. He took the time to take a look at his surroundings. In front of him was a medium sized, cozy looking cottage. It was in front of a friendly green forest.

James needlessly took Harry's shoulders and guided him to the front door. Lily and Sirius followed. James took a deep breath. He was about to see one of his best friends again. The other Marauder. Peter was now out of the picture. Harry subtly moved back so Sirius and Lily could be seen better. They all looked at each other nervously. Nobody made a move to knock on the door. Rolling his eyes slightly, Harry quickly knocked on the door. Nobody answered. He tried again. Nothing.

"Oh, I'm so stupid!" Sirius exclaimed. "They're all at Headquarters!"

Harry laughed silently to himself. Everyone got worked up for nothing.

"Here." Sirius got a stray stick and made it into a Portkey.

Before anyone knew it, they were in front of Number 12, Grimmauld Place.


	4. Chapter 3: Number 12 Grimmauld Place and...

"Wow. This place looks exactly the same!" James exclaimed.

"I thought people could only see Headquarters directly from Dumbledore." Harry said, confused.

"James has been here loads of times, so he can see it. I think Lily's been here too, before. Am I right?" Sirius asked Lily.

"Yes, I think it was when I visited your house during the holidays in our last year." Lily said thoughtfully.

"Yes, well, shall we go in?" Sirius said a little nervously.

"Wait-" James closed his eyes and out of no where, a silvery cloak appeared in his hand.

"Hey, that's my Invisibility Cloak!" Harry exclaimed. "How'd you do that?"

"Advanced wand less magic. Here, everyone get under this." James said quickly. It was a tight fit, but everyone was able to fit.

They opened the door soundlessly and closed it back.

"Your mother's still here, I see." James mused out loud, looking a red curtain covering a huge picture frame, in which Sirius' mother's portrait was placed.

Sirius nodded grimly. They quietly walked down to the kitchen. Two people occupied the kitchen. Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall. They were discussing something quietly over some tea.

"...Don't see how that would work, though, Professor." Remus said, frowning slightly.

"It's all up to Albus in the end. Oh, Mr. Lupin, you're old enough to call me Minerva, you're not my student anymore." Professor McGonagall said.

"How about Minnie?" Remus said smiling slightly.

The Professor blushed a little and tried to look angry. "Don't you dare call me that name that Mr. Potter and Mr. Black called me. I hated that during your school years, you know that."

"They always got away with it, though, didn't they?" Remus said smiling.

"Yes, I suppose they did...Remus, you've got to hold up. You shouldn't dwell on this...It'll make you feel much worse." Professor McGonagall surprised everyone by saying that in a motherly manner.

Remus shrugged helplessly. "They were my best friends, you know? But now...now they're gone. It's all the rat's fault. I'll kill him one day, I swear." he ended angrily.

"Mr. Lupin, the ones we love aren't truly gone as you think they are." the Professor said softly.

At that time, James and Sirius had enough of the sorrow and ripped off the cloak that covered them.

"Yeah, Moony, Minnie's right, we're right here. Right when you need us." James said grinning.

Sirius had an identical grin on his face. "Yeah, and we swear we'll help you hunt Peter down and kill him together."

Professor McGonagall and Remus shot up. They stood gaping, eyes widened incredulously.

"Mr- Mr. Potter? M-Mr. Black? Miss. E-Evans?" Professor McGonagall gasped and fainted. Remus caught her and set her down softly onto a chair. Then he shot right back up.

Remus took out his wand. "No...Hell no!" Remus whispered fiercely. His eyes started to water. "No.."

"Moony, it's us! Padfoot and Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed.

"And Lily." Lily said, glaring at Sirius for not adding her in.

"No. No! You're all dead!" Remus shouted.

"Professor, I'm not dead." Harry said. Remus jumped. He hadn't known Harry was there.

"H-Harry?" Remus said quietly. "Is this real? Are they real?"

Harry simply nodded and stepped away from them. In a flash, Remus ran over to Sirius, James, and Lily with such speed Harry had not known his Professor to have. He embraced them like there was no tomorrow and silently cried. For a long time.

"H-How?" Remus asked them, after he calmed down.

"Magic!" Sirius said grinning.

Remus bent down and revived Professor McGonagall.

"Oh my! What happened?" Professor McGonagall asked, looking around the room. She shrieked. "James Potter, Lily Evans, and Sirius Black?! Wh-What?"

"Now, don't go unconscious on us again, Minnie!" James said grinning.

"How? What happened? Actually, nevermind. I will go contact the Headmaster immediately." she got up and walked to the living room and everyone else followed. Everyone sat down, but Remus remained standing, leaning by the wide doorway.

Professor McGonagall flooed to Hogwarts.

"Professor, where is everybody?" Harry asked Remus.

"They're all at their jobs at the Ministry or at home. The Weasleys aren't coming until another three days. Tonks is here, though." Remus said. Then, he chuckled. "Don't call me Professor anymore Harry, as I'm not one. Just call me Remus or Moony." Harry nodded uncertainly.

"What's with Harry calling you Professor, anyways?" Lily asked.

"In Harry's third year, Moony here, was his Defense professor!" Sirius piped up cheerfully.

James started to roar with laughter. Tears started sliding down his face from laughter. Remus blushed a little, then sent an annoyed look at Sirius, but Sirius didn't notice, as he was laughing wildly, himself. There was a clomping of footsteps.

"Remus, what's with the psychotic laughter in here?" a female of around her middle twenties with neon pink bubble gum hair said to Remus. Then she got a look at the room. And the people in it.

She screamed loudly into Remus' ear and he winced. She jumped up onto Remus, and he ended up carrying her like a new bride and groom.

"Who the hell are these people?" she asked Remus, scared out of her wits. "'Coz if they're who I think they are, I don't know what I'll do."

"Well, you know Harry and Sirius. The other two are James and Lily Potter." Remus said in an amused tone.

"You mean Harry's parents? Harry's mother and father? The parents of Harry Potter? The people that gave birth to Harry? The ones who're Harry's parents? Harry's parental guardians? Harry's Mum and Dad? Harry Potter's Parents?" Tonks exclaimed unbelievably.

Remus nodded. "Exactly."

"Oh, Merlin!" she gasped and started hyperventilating.

"Tonks- Tonks, calm down!" Remus exclaimed. Then he realized he was holding Tonks and softly let go and helped her stand, both blushing crimson.

With no warning, Tonks rushed to Sirius and gave him a huge hug. "I thought I would be the last true Black alive! Whew!" Tonks exclaimed into Sirius' shoulder. Then she smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Merlin, what is it with people hitting me?!" Sirius whined. "What was that for?"

"I don't know, but you deserve it the most anyway!" Tonks said.

She went over and gave Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Harry. How've you been?" Tonks said smiling. Harry blushed slightly from the kiss and James took notice of that.

"Fine, you?" Harry asked.

"Great now." she turned to James and Lily. "Erm- Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Potter." she said a little nervously.

They both grimaced. "Call me Lily." Lily said. "And me, James." James added.

Tonks smiled gratefully and nodded.

"Professor McGonagall's bringing the Headmaster here any minute now." Remus said.

Tonks nodded. "Am I allowed to stay?" she asked.

"There's no problem with us, but it's up to Dumbledore." Sirius said. Tonks nodded in understanding.

They chatted about random things and laughed randomly until Dumbledore came.

"Oh my- Lily and James Potter?"

They all turned. Professor Dumbledore was standing at the doorway (Remus took a seat on the couch) with Professor McGonagall.

"Professor!" Lily exclaimed happily. She ran over to him and gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"My dear Lily, you two- and Sirius, of course- are back!" Dumbledore said happily. His eyes twinkled brightly.

"Nothing would keep us away from the people we love, Professor." James said, seriously this time.

Dumbledore nodded, smiling. "Yes, of course. You've gotten very wise, James." James smiled slightly.

"We should talk, I suppose." Professor McGonagall said lightly.

"Yes, we should." Dumbledore said. "Tonks, you may stay here." Tonks nodded.

Dumbledore closed the door for privacy. They were going to have a very long talk.

**_Okay. Well, I hope that was better. That filled nearly four pages. Personally, I think it's a bit crappy, but I can deal with it. So how was it? A bit of Tonks and Remus things going on. Harry doesn't get to talk much in this chapter. I think I'll make him talk more in the next one. It's not very good, is it. I'll try to make the next one better. There are these moods I have...sometimes I have a 'crave' for writing, but sometimes my brain just doesn't function like the proper human being. Please READ & REVIEW!!! That's what keeps my stories going!! It doesn't even have to be a really complimenting and good review, either. Just please review! I might comment back on this thing if you review and ask questions...MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I hope I'll get to writing more soon...I'm not sure though. R&R! Thanks, AnGiE_**


	5. Chapter 4: Explanations and MoM

"How did this happen?" Dumbledore asked them once everyone was comfortable and seated.

"Well, Sir, you know I died in the Ministry of Magic?" Sirius paused for Dumbledore to reply. Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"Or more specifically, you fell into the veil in the Department of Mysteries where you were trying to save me from a stupid mistake that I made, which resulted in your death. So I think it makes it my fault that you died." Harry said loudly. He couldn't help it; it just came out.

Sirius looked sharply at Harry. "Don't say that, Harry. Don't ever say that. I chose to come even though I wasn't allowed to. I got myself into the mess-and got myself out of it. Hey, I'm alive now, aren't I?" he said to Harry, attempting to make him smile. It didn't work. Harry just crossed his arms and looked down.

Sirius looked apologetically and helplessly at James and Lily, but continued, "I fell into the veil, and there was white- loads of white- white was everywhere. Then it turned to dark silver, then familiarized into an outside setting. Hills, mostly, of lots of people. They shimmered. I just walked through the hills, just searching for any sign of recognition. It was then that I found Lily and James. They were by a lake- one similar to the one at Hogwarts. We cried, we laughed- but mostly we laughed. We talked about Harry, mostly, the Order, and how everyone else was doing. Then we talked about Harry again. Then this old man that resembled Merlin appeared and said we had things to do. We were the most crucial guides to make the light side win. So then we were transported back out of the veil and we apparated to the Dursleys. We're thinking that the veil was made by Merlin." he finished.

Professor Dumbledore seemed to be in deep thought. He was interrupted by Remus.

"But why would Merlin of all people want to build something to take away a life? Wouldn't that be evil in a way?" Remus asked.

Everyone was silent, thinking about that.

"Ah," Dumbledore said, "Imperfection. There can be no perfect human- or wizard, in this case- that is perfect. Merlin was almost perfect but most likely felt that he was too unlike anyone else, so he created the Veil of Death or Mystery. For imperfection."

Harry felt confused, but the adults (including Tonks) seemed to understand. He brushed it aside and asked, "What are we going to do now?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily and he looked at James, Sirius, and Remus.

"Free Padfoot/Me of course!" they all chorused.

"I don't think the ministry is accustomed to having supposedly deceased beings and convict walking around there." Remus said.

"Mum, Dad, and Sirius could go under my Invisibility Cloak and Professor Lupin, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Tonks, and me can just go by Floo or Portkey or whatever." Harry suggested.

Dumbledore nodded. "That may work."

Professor McGonagall cleared her voice, "I think it is best if I go back to the school in case something happens at the school."

"I have to stay here to monitor the place in case a member calls or something." Tonks added.

"Well that's settled then. It'll be me, Professor Dumbledore, Mum, Dad, Sirius, and Professor Lupin." Harry said.

Remus smiled amusingly, "Harry, you don't need to call me 'Professor' anymore as I'm no longer you're professor. Call me Remus or Moony."

Harry blushed a little, looking down a bit, then nodded. James and Sirius took note of that, too.

"We'll go by Portkey into an alleyway by the telephone booth." Dumbledore said. He took out a bit of parchment and activated the Portkey.

The people who were going to the ministry held onto the Portkey and were pulled to another location.

As always, Harry landed awfully. The air was knocked out of him as he landed on his stomach. He groaned and coughed. A strong hand helped him up to his feet. He looked up and saw that it was James. He was smiling down at Harry. Harry smiled back in thanks.

"Sirus, apparate to the Dursleys' and get the cloak." Dumbledore said to Sirius. Sirius nodded and disapparated with a small pop. A minute later, Sirius was back with a silvery cloth and a swelling and darkening lump on his upper forehead and mussed around hair.

"What happened to you, Sirius?" Lily asked worriedly.

He looked quite sulky and grumpy. "Petunia hit me with a frying pan." he grumbled moodily. He tried to smooth his hair back.

James and Remus shook with silent laughter. Lily, on the other hand, immediately grew angry at her sister and worried about Sirius' injury.

"Oh my God, Sirius, are you okay? Did she hit you hard? Are you hurt?" Lily asked worriedly, jumping on her tip toes to see Sirius' forehead (he was TALL).

"More like my pride and ego...." Sirius muttered while Lily conjured a warm wet cloth and attempted to dab it on his forehead.

"Owww!! Shit, Lils, that hurts like hell!" Sirius whined loudly.

"Oh Sirius, stop complaining..." Lily said, rolling her eyes.

Sirius lightly grabbed Lily's arm and set it down. "I'm fine... I just need a band aid. Let's just go!" he said, eager like a little kid.

"Scooby Doo or Buzz Lightyear?" Lily muttered loudly. Harry laughed. The rest of them looked completely lost.

Lily didn't bother to explain and conjured a white bandage and stuck it on Sirius' injury.

"Okay, let's go now!" James said eagerly. Lily, Sirius, and James slipped under the cloak and followed Remus, Harry, and Professor Dumbledore out of the alleyway and into the telephone booth.

Harry, remembering the numbers from last year, pushed the correct numbers and the booth started to shake and move. It transported them to the entryway of the Ministry of Magic. Harry took a big breath. He glanced where group under the Invisibility Cloak supposedly was and walked ahead next to the Headmaster while Remus muttered nervously to Sirius, Lily, and James as they walked.

"Excuse me Miss, will you please tell the Minister that we are coming to his office?" Professor Dumbledore asked politely to a young person at the entry desk.

"I'm sorry, the Minister won't be having any visitors today, Mr.-?" the woman said with a french accent.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Miss." Professor Dumbledore replied cheerfully.

The woman made a little squeak and her faced turned bright red. "I'm sorry about that Mr. Dumbledore sir, you may go in, along with your companions." she said quickly.

Dumbledore nodded thankfully at her. "Thank you." and with that, he started to walk swiftly towards the elevator, with everyone else following him.

Nobody else was in the elevator with them. They waited three floors until they reached "Unnatural Magical Happenings, World Wide Wizard Radios, Secretaries and Importance of the Ministry".

"Here we are...." Remus said quietly. They all filed out of the elevator and quietly walked to the Minister's office in complete, but comfortable silence.

They were there. **_Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge._** It was printed neatly onto the metallic, sound proof, fire proof door. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and squeeze it reassuringly. It was James. Harry wondered how James knew how Harry was feeling? Harry felt extremely anxious about what was to happen. Glancing at everyone, Dumbledore swiftly knocked on the door two times.

"I'm not having any visitors. Come back later!" Hollered a muffled voice rudely from inside the office. Professor Dumbledore chuckled softly.

"Cornelius, this is rather an emergency. I would- we would appreciate it if you opened the door for us." Professor Dumbledore said loud and clear.

There was an audible gasp from the other side. "D-dumbledore?? W-well, like I said, I won't be having any visitors at the moment. Please come back later." Fudge said, trying to sound authoritative and brave.

"Cornelius." Dumbledore said, with a slight warning tone in his voice.

The Minister cleared his throat stubbornly. "I said come back later. Please leave me be!"

Dumbledore sighed almost pitifully, then said, "_Alohomora_." the lock quietly clicked open. Harry was amazed at the spell. He thought there would be a more powerful spell to lock the door, but it opened with a simple 'Alohomora'. Harry shook his head and looked at Professor Dumbledore for orders.

Dumbledore put a finger to his lips, indicating to stay quiet. He motioned for everyone else to follow him. He quietly opened the door without a creak and silently crept in, with everyone else following him in the rear. Fudge's large, black, leather office chair was turned the opposite way so the Minister couldn't see anything from behind.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said quite pleasantly, "I did say, this was rather an emergency, Cornelius?"

The chair moved abruptly, and it was obvious that Fudge jumped nearly a foot from shock and surprise. He quickly turned around and stared at Dumbledore with a gaping mouth and wide eyes.

"I would like to continue with the visit now." Dumbledore said pointedly.

"Well, yes, I suppose so, now that you all are here and all." Fudge said loudly and rudely.

Dumbledore took out his wand and waved it in a complicated way. Six comfortable looking armchairs appeared in front of Fudge's desk. Fudge stupidly counted the number of people.

"Why the large amount?" Fudge asked curiously.

"That will be explained later. Right now we have to get to the point. I believe you know of the Veil of Mysteries?" Professor Dumbledore asked Fudge.

Fudge nodded. He had no idea where this was coming from.

"Well, today, we found three people thrown out from the veil. It might shock you of exactly who we found." Dumbledore said.

"Oh and I bet all of this has something to do with Mr. Potter over here, does it? Always attracting attention that's not necessary. That boy has got to stop- haven't you seen the Daily Prophet? He's a lunatic- a mad boy- an ill minded–"

There was a quick swish.

"Say one more fucked up word about my son and we'll have a shitload of your useless brains blown from this room." James had taken off the cloak, his wand pointed directly at Fudge's forehead.

Fudge gasped loudly, turned chalk white, then stuttered, "J-j-j-ja-james P-p-p-pot-potter?!"

"That's right." James said fiercely.

"G-get that wand away instantly! I'm the Minister of Magic!" Fudge exclaimed, frightened and extremely shocked.

"I really don't give a shit if you're a hobo or Merlin, but what you said about my son before was uncalled for. You better apologize or there'll be burning hell to pay **_(A/N: corny...not really but w/e..)_** James said darkly.

"B-but–" Fudge looked at Dumbledore, but Dumbledore was twiddling his thumbs in his seat and looking up at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Sorry." Fudge muttered quickly. James slowly lowered his wand arm, but still gripped onto his wand tightly by his sides.

"Now, let us get to business..... Lily?" Dumbledore said. There was another swish, and Lily appeared. She walked over and stood next to James. She took his hand and got him to sit down calmly, and she sat down also.

"Obviously, James and Lily are two of the people that came from that veil. We've got to get things straightened out." Dumbledore said seriously.

"O-of course!" Fudge said loudly. He looked from Lily to James with a still shocked expression.

"We have to get out the news that they are well and alive again. James also needs to have his Auror's license renewed. He gets his job back and the Potters have to get their house renovated." Dumbledore said, getting to the point quickly.

Fudge nodded stupidly.

"We also seem to have a big mix up. As you know, nearly three years ago, Sirius Black told you that story... of Peter Pettigrew and him being completely innocent," Dumbledore paused and Fudge frowned, "well that is quite true."

Fudge looked quite flustered. "That, you see, is not possible! There's evidence that Peter Pettigrew is dead and Sirius Black was their Secret Keeper!"

"Why don't you have the Potters tell you how it really was?" Dumbledore said. It was not a request.

"Peter was our Secret Keeper. We changed the last minute and didn't tell anybody. Sirius was innocent. Peter isn't dead. He's an unregistered Animagus- a rat. He cut off his finger before he transformed and ran away down to the sewers with all the other rats. He blew off the whole street with his wand behind his back and shouted lies." James quickly said in an angry tone.

"W-well," Fudge said, not thinking of anything intelligent to say.

"That is the truth and you heard it straight from James Potter's mouth. Will you believe it now?" Dumbledore said.

"Peter Pettigrew sold us off to Voldemort and Sirius is innocent." Lily stated quietly.

"I-I c-can't-" Fudge stuttered, face reddening with all the pressure.

Harry stood up abruptly. His eyes looked so fierce that his parents and Fudge visibly winced. "We told you Voldemort was back ages ago, and you didn't believe us until nearly five years after. That's all happened now, but you are not going to make a fucking mistake of this. You can believe I'm a raving lunatic or a fucking Death Eater for all I care, but you have to believe that Sirius is innocent." he said, his voice shaking with anger and eyes burning with fire.

Fudge was slightly shaking and Lily gasped slightly. The Minister looked at Dumbledore, but his eyes were equally burning as Harry's.

"Well," Dumbledore said calmly, "You heard the boy."

_**Okay, so what do you guys think of that chapter? It's a little rushed and weird, I know... but I couldn't think of anything!!! I realllly need more reviews!! I've got only like, 4! When I look at everyone else's reviews, there's like 100 and over and I start to pity myself.. Well I hope you liked it even though it sucks like complete crap. Sorry that Fudge is so pathetic and stupid, but he is. And of the cussing. I'm not from England or anything so I'm not sure if they cuss like that..lol hehe. Oh, and with that **'Scooby Doo or Buzz Lightyear**' thing, they're types of band aids. Like pictures of them on the band aids for little kids. I hope you like and please R & R!!!**_

**-Angie-**


	6. Chapter 5: Prevention and Can you hear m...

Feeling less like the Minister of Magic and overpowered, Fudge just nodded.

"What?" James questioned, in mock confusion and lack of knowledge of what Fudge just did.

"I'll have the Daily Prophet know about this." Fudge muttered.

"And what is this that you're talking about?" James said, smirking.

"Peter Pettigrew is guilty, the Potters are back, and Sirius Black is completely innocent." Fudge said heavily. James nodded in mock understanding.

Suddenly, Fudge's face brightened and perked up. "You all have papers to sign...including Mr. Black. But seeing as he's not here.....I don't think-"

There was another swift swish of cloth. "Don't worry your puny little mind, Fudge, I'm here." Sirius said casually, walking up to them.

Fudge nearly screamed and called for security, but he caught himself before he did. "M-Mr. Black! I-I-I see that you're here." Fudge stuttered nervously.

"Sure you do. Well what do I sign?" Sirius asked seriously.

"W-well," Fudge opened his desk drawers and took out a manilla portfolio and took out a stack of papers. "There, there, here, oh- and there, and here." he said, pointing to various places.

Sirius signed his signature on the places he had to sign and backed up a little to let everyone else sign. Harry looked at Sirius. It would be the last time he saw Sirius as a (supposed) convict. Sirius would actually be _free_! Sirius walked over to Harry.

"You okay, Harry?" he asked kindly.

Harry just nodded. "Everyone missed you." he said quietly.

Sirius smiled a little. "It's good to hear that."

"Ron and Hermione missed you a lot. Ron wouldn't even eat-" Sirius laughed his bark-like laugh at that, "-and Hermione, she was in tears almost all the time and nobody except just a few knew why. She made Ron eat, too."

Sirius smiled. "Good girl." then his smile faltered. "But- but I didn't know people would be in tears over me. I didn't really expect anyone to be like that over my death... only when I broke it off with a girl, had I ever been cried over."

"Well of course they would- we all love you." Harry said quietly, looking up at Sirius. Sirius smiled at Harry, but before he could say anything else, Fudge called Harry over to sign some papers.

"Okay, Harry-"

"Call me Mr. Potter." Harry said shortly.

Fudge looked a bit flustered, and James whispered, "That's my boy." and that resulted to Lily hitting him over the head.

"Mr. Potter- Well, you have to sign pages two, three, six, eight, and ten." Fudge said.

Harry did that in silence and dropped the quill on Fudge's desk, letting ink droplets smudge his desk from the quill carelessly. Harry stepped back and sat in his chair.

"Alright, that's done now." Fudge said quickly.

Dumbledore smiled. "Don't you have to announce it to witnesses after the signing is done- to finalize it?" he said lightly.

"Oh, why, yes- of course." Fudge said as though he forgot all about it.

Harry inwardly rolled his eyes at Fudge's helpless stupidity.

"Well, then. With the signing of Lily Evans Potter, James Henry Potter, Sirius Orion Black, Harry James Potter, and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I hereby declare Sirius Orion Black- Inno-" Fudge announced, but was cut off.

"**_Wormtail_**." Sirius said in a soft voice. Although it wasn't loud, it was deadly calm. But even the stupidest person, meaning Fudge, could hear the rage, anger, and danger in his voice as clear as crystal.

Everyone but Fudge turned to look at where Sirius was looking. Indeed, there was a rat crawling across the floor towards the crack in the wall behind Fudge's desk, but Harry didn't think that rat could even _fit _into it.

"Heavens, boy, it's just a little rodent!" Fudge yelled as Sirius lunged for the rat.

"Get out of my way!" Sirius growled dangerously. Fudge looked at Sirius like he was crazy, but moved nonetheless.

Sirius dropped down to the floor to try to catch the fat rat. Moments later, Sirius slowly got up, his breath quite calm, with little gray hairs clutched tightly in his hand. His knuckles were white and the hand with the gray hairs was shaking slightly.

"We'll get him soon Padfoot, don't worry." James said reassuringly. Sirius nodded numbly and sat back down in his seat, the little gray hairs still clenched tightly in his hand.

"Well, shall we get on with it?" Dumbledore asked quickly.

"Of course-" Fudge glanced at his watch. Then he jumped. "I'm terribly sorry, but I've got to get to a meeting with the Bulgarian Minister now- excuse me-" he said quickly.

Harry jumped from his seat and said angrily, "that's not fair! We've got to finish this!"

"Well I'm afraid the Bulgarian Minister is more important than this." Fudge said indifferently.

"No it isn't! So what if you're late to one meeting? You'll still get there!" Harry said hotly.

"If you must know- this is about- about... _You-Know-Who._" Fudge almost whispered the last word.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, it's _Voldemort_!" Lily said, rolling her eyes, "so what, it's just a name of some mad killer, get over it." her eyes immediately grew wide and she clapped her hands to her mouth. She had just contradicted the bloody Minister of Magic!

James and Sirius looked sideways at her and grinned. James carefully pried her hands from her mouth and held her hands in his and rubbing his thumb over her pulse point.

"Well- I must say I'm horribly sorry, but this is completely unavoidable. Please find your way out." Fudge said, then disapparated with a loud pop.

They all sat or stood in silence for a moment before Harry spoke.

"I thought you couldn't apparate or disapparate in the Ministry." Harry stated questioningly.

"Only the Minister's office and very few other areas in the Ministry can be apparated or disapparated in. Actually, this office can only be disapparated from." Lily said, almost exactly like Hermione, like reading it from a book.

"But what if Death Eaters or enemies come? Can't they just kill of everyone, and the Minister, and Disapparate before all the Aurors get here?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, the Minister would have Ministry officials warn him so he can Disapparate quickly." Lily said.

"We should get going now that the Minister's gone. I'm so sorry Sirius, that we could not get you freed. We will have to try tomorrow or some other time when he isn't busy." Dumbledore said apologetically to Sirius.

Sirius shook his head. "That's alright. What's one more day? Or fifty? I can wait." he said emotionlessly. Dumbledore paused, as if to say something, but just turned and picked up the cloak.

"Arthur Weasley is in his office currently, and Kingsley Shacklebolt is at the Auror offices, so I can have Kingsley come to Arthur's office and we can speak there. Kingsley can call off the chase for Sirius." Dumbledore said.

"Can I not go in the cloak? It's a bit stuffy in there with three grown people." Sirius said. "I can transform into Padfoot. Please??" he whined.

Dumbledore smiled gently. "You may, as long as no one recognizes you." he said.

Siirus grinned like a kid and transformed into Padfoot. Dumbledore opened the door for all of them and Lily and James started to discuss things with him while Harry walked next to Padfoot.

'**_God.. When will I ever be free?_**' a voice echoed inside Harry's head from the direction of Padfoot.

Surprised, Harry turned to Padfoot. "Padfoot...did you just say something?" Harry asked slowly.

The black shaggy dog turned to Harry with huge blue surprised eyes. The dog cocked his head.

'**_Did I say that out loud?_**' another thought echoed into Harry's head. Harry's eyes widened.

"N-no... you're a dog... you can't say that out loud- you thought it! I can hear you!" Harry exclaimed quietly to Padfoot.

Padfoot stopped in his tracks and looked wide eyed at Harry. They reached the elevator and got inside. Abruptly, Padfoot turned towards the adults and barked loudly. He then transformed back into Sirius.

"What's wrong Padfoot?" James asked. He took the cloak off of both Lily and James. Professor Dumbledore also turned his attention to Sirius.

"H-harry!" Sirius exclaimed. Everyone looked at Harry, and Harry lowered his head from the attention.

"What about Harry?" Lily asked, confused.

"He can- he can read my mind!" Sirius exclaimed.

James and Lily gasped. "How is that possible?" James asked.

Dumbledore seemed to be thinking quickly. "I do not know yet, but I shall remember to look up on it when I get the chance." he said.

Harry shook his head mentally. How _was _that possible? He groaned. Great, now he needed was more attention and care.

_**Right, well that's it for chapter 5. How'd you like it? I just crumbled it up together. I've got a lot of ideas for other stories, but I'm trying not to start them until I finish at least one story in case I start them and never finish. Like I said, I'm putting my other story on hold. Unless I randomly want to type that story. Well I'm off, don't forget to R&R!!**_


End file.
